


sleep on me [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fill, bed sharing, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: It had become a Thing.When Nat or Steve—or Nat and Steve—was away from the tower, Bucky and Clint would sleep together.Just sleep—if there was such a thing as just sleep, just trust, for men like them.Podfic of the fic by Flowerparrish.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	sleep on me [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sleep on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396805) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish). 



## Download and Streaming

  
Cover art bye Yue

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/sleep_on_me.mp3)  
  
|  | 05:48  
  
| 3.02MB  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Fanmix for] Sleep on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076975) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish)
  * [[podfic] sleep on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405112) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
